The Lady at World's end
by iria702
Summary: just some thoughts. nothing that I think will actually happen. Just my own illusions. New Character...you can call her Miss. Read and find out.
1. You have heard of me

Don't own nothin. Blah blah. Read and find out.

**You have heard of me**

The period after Captain Jack Sparrow went down with his ship was in the simplest terms, confusing. While He remembered lunging at the Kraken's sharp layers of teeth, he didn't recall actually feeling the monster chew him and his beloved pearl into tiny bits. At this point his eyes were closed, and to his knowledge, he hadn't opened them since. It was with this thought that Jack's senses began to return to him, the first was sound. He heard the whistle of the wind as it sped past his face, brushing his hair forward. Which brings us to the next sense to awaken, touch. Not only could he feel the wind, he could also feel he was standing, and standing on something hard. It was with this realization that he opened his eyes. The place wasn't much to look at from his perspective. It looked as if he had landed himself in a cave on the Isla de Muerta, or any other cavern he had ventured in. It was then that the wind rushed from behind him, trying to move him forward.

"Now, hold on there, you. I will move once I have my barrings." It was then that Jack reached for his trusted compass...that was no longer with him. "Bloody 'ell." The wind pushed him forward a step. "Fine, fine, as long as wherever you take me has plenty of rum." Jack walked forward, the wind moving with him. "You know you could tell me where we're going, I'm more of a leader then a follower, mate," he said to the wind, which of course said nothing back to him. "And what of my ship? She didn't go down with out causing that monster some trouble, did she?" It was then his sense of smell finally awoke, for Jack smelled something so familar, he nearly forgot himself. "Well, mate," he continued to the wind, "that was a welcome surprise." Jack stopped to take in the smell he was so fond of, and the wind did not rush him. Salty warmth filled Jack's nostrils as well as the sweet smell of adventure. It is hard to describe what adventure smells like, for this was something that Jack seemed to smell alone. When he finally let his breath go, the wind nudged him again. "Very well, mate. Lead on"

Jack came upon a great opening in the cave. Jack looked around as he continued to walk forward. Lanterns, hung from the walls, burning brightly. Behind there glow were cut outs in the rocks. At the back of this opening was a great door. A person would almost miss it if not for the lock that protruded from the right side. It was then that a man came up to Jack, though Jack had no time to realize it.

"Jack Sparrow?"

Jack sighed, " Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow," he said and turned to face the man.

"Of course, Captain. Forgot me self."

It was then that he realized that it was one of his own scabborous doggs from the pearl. The Kraken must have gotten him before he could get on the escape boat. The man was about to continue when a woman and another man came down from a cut out in the cave and down stone steps to meet Jack.

"Welcome, Captain Jack Sparrow," said the woman, her face relaxed, neither smiling nor frowning.

"Mi'lady," Sparrow grinned. _This might not be so bad after all._

Her expression did not change as she continued. "This is Mr. Timothy Sickleford." She motioned to the man next to her while both Jack and his crewman snickered. She raised an eyebrow to both of them.

"Sourry, miss," said the crewman.

She turned to him and said, "Mr. James, I believe, I've taken care of you already, you should settle in."

"Yes, miss." And with that he walked up another weathered looking set of stone steps and into a cut out.

"Now, Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr. Timothy Sickleford will be showing you to your cabin and if you have any questions you may ask him. If he can not answer them you may then come to me if necessary."

"Then all I can hope Is that Mr. Sickleford here is a rather dumb blighter so that I may see you, Miss." Timothy frowned at this, while the woman face remained unchanged.

"I will be needing your effects, Captain Jack Sparrow."

This caused Jack to frown. "What?"

"And that Includes your hat," she said placing her hands in front of her, face up for him to place his effects there. Jack did nothing. "I can assure, they will not be tampered with, and when it is time for you to leave, you will get them back in the way they were given to me."

"E'scuse me, luv, but you might not realize who I am.."

She spoke rapidly,"You are Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl, Mutinied againts by First Mate Barbossa and crew, marooned on a rumrunnners cache island, commendeered a ship of the fleet in Port Royal with the help a young man, after saving a young woman from drowning and almost being caught. Following this you recruited a crew in Tortuga to help you save your precious pearl, became marooned on the same island with the same young woman until the..."

"Ok," Jack finally said, "So you have heard of me." With that He reluctantly placed his effects, and his hat in her outstretched hands.

When he did, she smiled softly. "Again, Captain Jack Sparrow, Welcome, your stay will not be long." and with that she turned and went behind a boulder, and seemed to disappear.

"Where am I," he finally asked, more to himself then to Timothy Sickleford.

"You are at World's End," said the sailor of the King's Navy.

"Is there rum?"

"Plenty."


	2. No man would feel unwanted

**No man would feel unwanted**

Timothy was right, there was plenty of rum. The cupboard in the, well what Jack could only term as a bar, never went dry. Jack also noticed that all varieties of men and women where at world's end. Pirates, Navy men, blacksmiths , whores, and socialites. The rich and the poor. It didn't matter here at World's end, money meant nothing. Everyone had tales to tell, of course no tale was a great as Jack's in his mind. Many days passed where people would just gather around tables in the bar to swap tales of treasure, of love, of death, of anything. Jack would listen and input little. He had a question that just swam in his head.

"_Your stay will not be long_," he said aloud to the rest of the table he sat with. They all went quiet and listened intently.

"What do you mean be that, Cap'n," said James, his crewman.

"She said that the day I arrived, mate."

"You mean, Miss did," asked another member of the table.

"What could she have meant by that," Jack asked. A very drunk woman fell backwards unto Jack's lap.

"Silly pirate," she giggled. Jack smiled at her. It seemed someone was finally taking his suggest of making every port like Tortuga. "Misssss," she slurred as she twirled Jack's Hair, " Missss always knows, when people come and goooooooOOOooo." She landed her mouth on Jack's. When they parted the conversation continued, though the rest of the table lost interest.

"What do you mean, darling?"

She giggled almost uncontrolably and swung her arm around, spilling rum everywhere. Jack followed the motion of her hand trying to catch the rum in his mouth. "I mean, that she knows. She mets ye at the the door, and sees ye out the door." She then dumped the rum on her and Jack started lapping off what lay on her breast bone.

"You mean," he said inbetween his, um, drinks, "that we can leave?"

At this she stopped giggling, took Jack's chin in her hand, raising his eyes to meet her's. "No. No, ye can't leave. But if ye are found..." she said breathing the sweet smell of rum into him. "If ye are found, Jack Sparrow." At that the conversation was over. They continued their, um, well they continued. And as they continued, Jack no longer smelled the sweetness of rum on the breath of the woman in his possession, but the smell of salt and the spray, and any questions he had left, left his mind.


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Thanks for all the hits so far, but really feel free to comment. **

**Sticks and Stones**

Jack never saw the one they called Miss often. Occasionally she would come into the bar, take out three bottles of rum. and returned the way she came. Some evenings, someone would call to her and she would sit for a while, drinking her rum and listen to the conversation.

"Miss!" James cried out one night catching her attention and waving her to come over. She smiled and continued her way to the cupboard.

"No way to win the lady, mate. Looks a little desperate," said Jack.

James answered back, "I'm not trying to win the lady, Cap'n. She hardly ever sits with us pirates." This was true, most of the time she sat with the navy sailors, or with the socialites. Sure enough, Jack and James watched as one of the King's Navy came up to her at the cupboard. She spoke something and motion over to Jack and James' table. The Man frowned and tried to pull her to follow him. She deftly escaped his grasp with a twirl and headed toward the seat acrossed from James and next to Jack. The table roared with a greeting to her and she smiled wide to all at the table. No one actually talked to her, but she listened to everyone's conversation as if she were a part of them. Jack watched her as she guzzled her rum and laughed at the appropriate times, a little to loudly as she was half way done with her second bottle.

"Is this all ye do," Jack asked. The sudden question made Miss jump in her chair, then laugh, thinking the question was silly.

"What do mean by that, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"I mean what I say, love. Do you ever contribute to the conversation, or do you just find the company pleasurable?"

"The company, Captain. I find myself very lonely at times."

Jack smiled slyly, and placed his arm around her shoulder, "You know, I could try to aleveiate some of your loneliness." He moved his face closer to her's before it was stopped by a bottle she placed on his lips. It was her third rum she brought with her.

"Drink up, Captain Jack Sparrow. Drink up and we will pretend you didn't try to seduce me." Jack, a bit surprised at being denied, took the bottle and leaned back in his chair. She smiled at him, but quickly her smile disappated. Her head whipped into the direction of the door.

"Hey, do ye smell that," said James. Jack barely heard him, because he was watching Miss very intensely as she got up and walked swiftly to the door.

"James," some one said at the table, " if ye be smellin' smoked ham again, you best be off, none of us want to hear it."

The table laughed from what seemed like miles a way while Jack sat in his own world, almost forgetting the rum in his hand...but only almost.

The room had started to clear out when Timothy Sickleford came to sit next to Jack.

"Well, Jack, you sure did make Marie upset tonight," he said as he took a seat.

"Marie? Is that Miss's name," asked Jack.

Timothy laughed,"No, Marie is the hooker you've been having a great deal of fun with lately."

Jack sighed and took the final swig of his rum, "She no doubt will find another to play with her."

"What be with ye tonight, Jack?"

"I'm not a patient man, Sicklfreed, you old...' what he added was incomprehendable. Jack Sparrow was very inebrated.

"Jack, ye need to get to yer cabin. Come on," Timothy tried to pull him up, but with no luck.

"Tim, ye eunuch, they took all yer strenght when they did the snip snip, didn't they." Jack sucessfully stood up and stumbled to the door with Timothy following him. They climb a small set of stone steps to Jack's cabin cut out in the stone wall. He turned to Timothy. "I want to know what she knows."

"Go to bed you bloody Pirate."

"Sssstickss and..and stones...mate." Jack barely made it to his bed before he passed out.


	4. Can and Can't

**Can and Can't**

Jack didn't see Miss for a long time after that. Of course, time was realtive. No one really knew how much time they had been at World's End. What they thought were days and months could have been minutes and hours, and vice versa. Most stopped trying to guess time in the manner they had when they were outside World's End. With no sun or moon, with no way of knowing, it seemed useless. So what seemed like a long time to Jack Sparrow, might have only been hours.

In the bar at the time, which most considered night, Jack held his rum, but drank not a drop. Something wasn't right. Something was a miss. As if reading his thoughts, Timothy answered Jack's question.

"It's James," he said matter of factly.

"Wot's James," asked Jack.

"He went through the door." Jack looked at him. Timothy sighed. "If you aren't found and your number is up, you officially, well, go on. There was nothing left for James. No one was coming to find him."

"You mean that door at the back of the cave?"

"This is just a place to wait, Jack. The people who come here have died before their time. If they are found, they get a second go around. But if their time comes while they are here, they have to go on. Miss can't stop it."

With this, Jack got up and walked out of the bar. He had some questions for Miss and was finally going to ask them. He saw her standing facing the way he came in to the cave when he first arrived.

"Hey," he yelled as he approached her. She turned to him. "I need to ask somethings bout this place you've locked me in, darling."

"In a moment, Captain Jack Sparrow." Just then he heard what sounded like a baby cry. A small girl in raggedy clothes walked towards them holding a crying bundle in her hands. The girl stopped walking at the sight of Miss and Jack waiting for her.

"It's ok, Katie," Miss said with a kind smile. The girl continued to walk forward and stopped in front of Miss.

"How did you know my name," she said in small voice.

Miss knelt to the girl's level. "Katie, I know a lot of things. You've been a very good sister to Thomas. You carried him all the way here, even though he is heavy for you, isn't he?" Katie let some tears escape her eyes as she nodded. Miss, lightly took Thomas out of Katie's protective, but tired arms. Miss cradled Thomas in her arms to calm him down, which he did almost imediately.

"You smell like bread," Katie said suddenly. "Thomas and I like bread."

Jack watched as all this went on, confused. Then Miss turned to him. "Captain Jack Sparrow, hold Thomas a moment." Not knowing what was going on, Jack suddenly had a baby in his arms. Jack wasn't a big fan of babies. They smelled weird and looked weird. He hoped he didn't look like a baby when he was a baby. Miss knelt back down to Katie. "Now, Katie, I know you are tired, but you and Thomas need to go through that door down there," Miss pointed to the door at the back of the cave.

"But," Katie protested, "I've walked so far already. I don't know if I can do it."

"I know,but I will walk behind you until you go through the door, nothing will harm you." Jack was starting to feel very out of place in this scene.

"I'm scared," Katie said looking to both Miss and Jack.

Miss was the only one to speak, "I know things are scary, but all that is waiting for you and Thomas are good things." Then Miss took her thumbs and drew what can only be explained as an invisible x on Katie's head. She stood back up and leaned over the baby in Jack's arms and did the same. After that She took the baby and gave it back to Katie. "Captain, please wait here. We can talk in a moment." And without another word, Katie, carrying the baby, walked towards the door with Miss behind them. Jack stood an watched the solemn procession, admiring how brave Katie was, never looking behind her, even as the door drew closer. It was then that Miss moved to the side of Katie, placing her hand on the lock of the door. The door sprung open to reveal bright light. The light did not escape from the room behind the door, so there was no need to cover your eyes when looking at it. Katie and Thomas continued over the threshold and when Miss was certain they had made it acrossed safely, the door shut, and she locked it. Miss turned back and walked slowly to meet Jack. She looked tired from the task she just completed, thought to most it looked easy.

"Children are always so scared, yet so brave," she said when she reached Jack. He wasn't sure what to say, it was probably one of few times in his life when he didn't know what to say. Miss continued, "James, am I correct? You want to know about Mr. James?"

"No," Jack said. "I want to know how long I am to wait. Or will me number come up before I am found?"

"Walk with me, Captain Jack Sparrow. I need a walk."


	5. Barbossa and his crew of Miscreants

**Barbossa and his crew of Miscreants**

Jack wasn't sure to make of what was going on, but, being the Captain he was, following orders wasn't in the description. But Miss started to walk and Jack followed, turning back once to look at the door.

Without turning around Miss said, "Never look back, Captain. We need not worry about the girl anymore. What did you need to ask me?"

"You said my stay wouldn't be long," Jack spat. "Not that the living arrangements aren't agreeable." He hurried to catch up with her. "I mean the rum. The rum is wonderful and never gone. That I couldn't live without, love."

"Others have been here longer then you yea know? And I can still hear voices of people looking for them. And still they circle this place, never seeing, never finding..." She stopped and turned abruptly to face Jack who almost staggered into her. "You are lucky, Captain Jack Sparrow. You will be found."

"If you're hearing voices, you may want to lay off the rum...I may want to lay off the rum."

She smiled, turned and continued walking. Jack followed behind. "Any of my other crew make it here I should know about."

"Members of your first crew yes, most have walked through the door, suffering horribly I'm sure for what they have done."

It took Jack a moment to realize who she was talking about. "Oh, that crew. Then Barbossa has been here I take it."

"Came, and was found."

"You mean, that mutinous son of a..."

"Not without a price, Captain Jack Sparrow. Most second chances come with a price."

"Oh lass, tell me you made him a eunuch, not that it would come close to marrooning me twice," Jack said, stepping around to stop Miss in her tracks.

"No. He has to help them."

"Help who?"

"Whoever is trying to find you, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack looked at her a little perplexed. "I'm only allowed to know the names of the people who come through here. Any one on the outside is off limits to me, unless…" She turned and started to walk back. Jack again followed.

" Unless wot?" She did not answer him. "They have no ship."

"I believe Barbossa told them steal one," she said matter a factly.

"Commandeer," Jack muttered.

"Wot?"

"Commandeer, they will commandeer a ship." By now they had reached the open section of the cave again. He followed her all the way to the boulder, which she disappeared behind the first day he was here. He noticed it was to cover her quarters.

Miss turned and with a relaxed face said, "He told me many things about you, Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbossa did. Funny he'll never realize how wrong he was." Without waiting for a reply, she slid behind the boulder.

Jack was confused from the conversation that just transpired, but also with the fact that while the girl smelled bread...he smelled the sea. And both Miss and the smell of the sea left behind the boulder.


	6. Drink Up Me 'Earties

**Drink up me earties, yo ho.**

"Hey, Sicklefreed," Jack yelled from his corner of the bar. Timothy was on the other side and didn't hear Jack ruin his name. This caused Jack to yell louder. "Timothy, you bloody whelp, get over here." Timothy heard this and shot a glare at Jack before excusing himself from his table.

"Jack, My name is Timothy Sickleford, not Sicklefreed, not bloody whelp."

"Aye, have a seat, yea bloody whelp," Jack patted the seat next to him with his free hand, drinking rum with his other. Timothy sighed. Jack slammed his bottle down and asked Timothy, "What do ye smell when Miss is around."

"Wot are you talking about?"

"When you first came here, or anytime Miss is in the room, what do ye smell?"

Timothy thought about this for a moment then smiled. "My wife's perfume. I've been so used to it, I almost forgot."

Another at the table who was listening, a carpenter, piped in, "I smell cedar, sometimes redwood."

"Wot you lot talkin' bout, eh," another asked, a woman.

"Miss. We were talking about what we smell when she's around.

"Ah," she said. "I smell the coals that used to keep my bed warm in winter."

"Does anyone know why this happens," Timothy asked, not waiting for Jack to. Jack liked not having to drive the conversation.

"Never thought about it, really." The whole table was now quiet, trying to figure out what all this could mean and wondering why Jack thought of it.

It was then that they all took a deep breath for they all smelled what they described. Miss was at the cupboard, taking out her three bottles of rum.

"Miss," one man a crossed the room, where Timothy was before sitting with Jack.

"Not tonight, good sir. Not tonight.' No one else tried to hail her down as she walked out.

"She's thinking of him," said one of the whore's at Jack's table.

"Who," asked another. All at the table listened as the whore told the story.

"Miss, has been here the longest. Miss is the reason many believe it is bad luck to have a woman on board a ship. She stowed away on a navy ship. You see, her lover was a sailor. She wanted to be with him, but he said it was too dangerous. She went to find him. She was found after a few days at sea. The men on that ship treated her poorly. It made even the worst pirates look decent. Upon her lover's ship they came, under fire by pirates. She begged the captain of the ship to help them, but he refused. They say her hate grew so strong that even the pirates could feel it in their bones. The pirates left her lover's ship to attack the one she was on and all were lost to the outside world. Many came here, including Miss. Those who made it back out told what 'appened which is why to this day men, no matter what colors they fly, dread having a woman on their ship."

None spoke as they digested the story thoroughly. One man finally broke the silence and asked if the whore knew Miss' real name.

"From wot I heard, she hasn't told anyone. If she has told, no one would say."

Jack took another rum from the cupboard before leaving. He replayed the story he heard of Miss in his head, trying to find what was true and what wasn't. He walked out only to be overwhelmed with the smell of the helm, of his desire for Davy Jones' heart, the black pearl, Aztec gold. It was then that he noticed Miss leaning her side against the wall of the cave, with her back to Jack, just outside the bar. She hadn't heard Jack and he was so overwhelmed by the scent of all his adventures that he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his face into her hair. He took in a deep breath and smelled the scent of the pearl, and of the horizon; of freedom.

When he let out his breath, he whispered, "Drink up, me earties, yo ho."


	7. Only a Little

**Only a little**

Miss did not even turn to acknowledge Jack, but began to walk. Jack said nothing but followed. They walked in silence, out of the main room of the cave and into, what any normal person would call a corridor. She stopped a moment and turned her head to look around, as if she had lost something.

"Lose something," Jack asked. She didn't answer, but took five steps forward. So did Jack, who spoke again. "If you need some help, ask. I'm good at finding things," Jack joked. She turned and faced him and took two steps forward. He took two steps towards her. He couldn't help but close his eyes and imagine the pearl with Miss so close to him.

"What's wrong, Captain," Miss asked, in a way that seemed to say she knew the answer, but wanted to hear him say it.

"Is the story true," He asked.

She smiled. "Only a little."

"Then, what's your story, Miss? Why are you here?" He leaned in close to her face with his signature grin. Miss turned her head down suddenly with a pensive look on her face. Jack took a step back. "Don't think to hard now."

"Captain Sparrow, do you know why they would be angry?"

Jack was confused. "Who, luv?"

Miss grabbed her head with both hands. "Those who are trying to find you."

With a snicker, he replied, "Can't rightly answer that, till I know the crew who's comin' after me, eh?"

She sighed almost as if a great weight was on her shoulders. "I thought you'd say that." Suddenly, she grabbed his hands and took a sharp intake of breath, which Jack was not prepared for. He dropped her hands. Her breath became slightly haggard.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that," She said. "If you want to know, you need to hold on tight. I need to experience your existence." Without waiting for Jack's reply, she grabbed his hands a lock with his gaze. She yelped in pain and Jack almost let go again, but she griped tighter. "No, not yet." They were still locked in each others eyes, but Jack saw something in his periphery. Red was seeping to the surface of Miss' shirt. Her breath started to become shallow as she whispered, "Not yet almost." She was turning pale in her face now, but Jack did not let go. Suddenly without warning, Miss let go and fell to the floor.

"Will...Turner," she said gasping for breath. "Elizabeth...Swann, and Mr..Gibbs." Jack knelt in front of her and noticed that the red was blood. Blood from her right shoulder. He pulled her top back just enough to see a wound that was the mirror image of the wound on his shoulder. He raised one tired limp arm and pulled back the sleeve to see the lightning like scar, then the other arm to see the pirate brand and Sparrow Tattoo.

"It will fade," she assured him. Her breath became steady, but she didn't move. "I should have told you to focus. I wouldn't had to've gone through everything." Her eyes rolled back a moment before she regain control of them. Finally she propped herself up on her hands and looked at Jack like she was waiting for him to say something. Jack didn't know what he was supposed to say. So instead of trying to say something, he just stared back.

Miss finally spoke, trying to make her voice sound manlier, "We could've saved him. You just _had_ to take charge." Jack tilted his head curiously, so she continued, this time her voice higher. "We had no choice. It wasn't the pearl they were after." She shifted her voice again. "And did you have to kiss him? Was that apart of the plan?" She stopped there seeing realization come over Jack's face. "Did she kiss you," she asked, as if almost hurt by this suggestion.

"Only a little," he grinned. "So, Will and Elizabeth are arguing about me,eh? That's very interesting."

"You must be very special to them, Captain. Not many are found here." She attempted to stand, but had no strength in her legs yet and fell back to the ground.

"Is my existence that bad, luv?"

She laughed, "Have you ever experienced the exact feelings of major portions of someone's life in a matter of seconds? I'll have to wait here till I have more strength."

"Ah," Jack made himself more comfortable, sitting in front of her. "Well that gives us a chance to get to know each other, doesn't it?"


	8. I know what I want

**I know what I want**

It was funny. They just stared at each other a first; sizing each other up and planning their first, for lack of a better term, attack. Jack struck first.

"So, how long have you been here?"

She laughed. "Do you know how long you've been here? Can you put a number to it?"

"I've been here two months."

"Are you sure?"

"Give or take. Really it hasn't been that hard."

"Well, days and months don't matter if you've been here as long as I have. What I can tell you is that I was twenty when I came here. I haven't aged a day." She smirked.

"Wot?"

"My turn," she said. "What's it like out there? Outside of here?"

Jack sighed. "Well, it's brighter then here that's for sure." He paused and noticed her eyes were shut. "Look, lass, I'm not going to continue if you're going to sleep through it."

"Tell me how you got off the island, Jack," she said with her eyes still shut.

"I didn't finish the other…"

She interrupted, "You weren't doing a very good job with that question."

"But if you just witnessed my life…"

She interrupted again, "I know what I saw. I want the story, Jack."

Jack sighed, knowing they both knew the story was just that: a story. But as he told it, about wading in the shallows for "all manner of sea creature" he was shocked at his own voice changing to show the excitement of the story. Even with Miss's eyes shut, he knew she was seeing every image he conjured with words. There was silence when he finished, just the even breathing of them both as she smiled to herself.

"My turn," Jack said breaking the spell over Miss. She opened her eyes, a disappointed look over her face. "Tell me your story."

Miss furrowed her brow before she spoke. "Alright, but it isn't nearly as good as yours."

"Most aren't, dear." Unlike Miss, he kept his eyes open.

"Well, first, I wasn't going after a lover. My brother had joined the Navy. We receive correspondence for a while, but then nothing. We received word that my brother's ship was attacked by pirates and that he was probably dead. My parents gave up hope, but I didn't believe it. I knew my brother was alive, but no one would listen. So I stowed away on the next ship out. Another navy ship, this is the part of the story that has stayed true no matter what version you hear. They did treat me worst then any man, Barbossa included, I've ever met. I won't go into detail here, because no one should have to hear them, let alone go through them. Well, our ship was under attack by pirates, a real mangy crew too. It wasn't long before they had blown holes in the ship and come aboard. I was slashed clear through the stomach by one. When my eyes focused for the last time, My brother was over me. He had turned pirate. 'You're alive,' I said to him. 'I'm so glad you are safe.' He looked at me, and propped my head on his lap and said, 'it's ok, Breezy. My best girl, it's ok. You don't have to look fer me no more. You can go on now.' I could see tears in his eyes. He looked so sad. A couple of his mates had come around at that time. Couldn't make out their faces. 'Who is she," one asked. 'Is this your girl?' 'No' he sniffed. 'My sister, she came to find me.' That was the last I heard and suddenly my senses started to come back and I was here." She looked as if she was holding back her tears. Jack moved slightly closer.

"So your name is Breezy, eh? Odd name really." She laughed at this.

"No, that's what my brother called me. My name is Gabrielle."

"Well that was easier then I thought."

"Not easy at all. I wanted to give you my name, didn't have to," her grinned mimicked his own.

"Well, I do know what I want, don't I?"


	9. That was for the smell

**That was for the smell**

While Gabrielle's strength was returning slowly, she was starting to fall asleep. But Jack still had questions for her.

"How do you smell?" The question sounded funny, even to Jack, but he wasn't sure how to actually word it.

"With my nose," she giggled, trying to make herself comfortable against a rock, and failing miserably. "You can't expect me to answer all your questions in one night, can you? You would get bored if you didn't have something to needle out of me later."

"You know, you are the only female creature I can't predict," he said as he tried to sit closer to her, when she suddenly perked up.

"Not now," she said.

"If not now, when?"

"No, not you. They found Timothy Sickleford." Jack made a face. "We have to get back, or he won't get out." She suddenly stood up, almost taking out Jack's head. "Come on, I'm not sure if I can make. I'll need you help." She broke off into a stumbling run.

"YOU'LL LOSE WHAT STRENGTH YOU GOT BACK, MISSY," he yelled from behind her.

"THAT'S WHY I NEED YOU, CAPTAIN," she yelled behind her. They arrived at the middle of the cave where Gabrielle almost fell over. Jack went to help her.

"No, go get Timothy quickly. They're almost here."

Jack ran to the bar and found Timothy with his usual band of mates.

"Timothy, it is time you came with me son."

Timothy looked at him, "Jack, I'm older then you, how can you call me son?"

"Never mind that now. They are here and Miss needs to see you."

"You are mad, Jack. Wot are you talking about?"

Jack was tired of playing around, "SICKLEFORD YOU BLOODY WELP, GET OUT THERE BEFORE I SHOW THESE MEN THE EUNUCH YOU ARE!" All went quiet in the room as they watched Timothy slowly stand up and follow Jack out the door.

Miss was waiting for them, how she was standing, Jack had no Idea. She held in her hands a sword, a pistol, and a hat, just in the way Jack had put his effects in her hands. Timothy walked up to her.

"What is going on," ask Timothy.

Miss smiled. "Timothy Sickelford, here are you effects. You have been granted a second chance."

Timothy froze in mid reach for his possessions. "Found? You mean someone has found me?" Miss nodded. Timothy could hardly contain himself, he was so pleased. "What do I have to do?"

Miss, wobbly, stepped closer to Timothy. Unlike with the little girl, Miss only marked a slash on Timothy's forehead. "You will have to right three wrongs."

"What three?"

Miss smiled. "You will know when you leave here. All you have to do is walk back the way you came. Do not look back, or you will give up your second chance."

Timothy nodded then turned to Jack. "Guess you're not as mad as I thought. See you out there, Jack." Jack gave him a kind of bow or nod, no one could quite tell for sure.

"Remember, three wrongs and don't look back," She was starting to falter. He nodded and turned. Timothy was tentative at first, but his gate was stronger with each step, until he was out of Jack and Gabrielle's view.

Gabrielle sighed, "This is going to sound suggestive."

Jack grinned. "I haven't heard that in a while."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Can you help me to my room? I don't think I can make it."

Jack slipped his arm around her waist and his head under one of her arms. "No worries, dolly." With that he led her into her quarters. He had never been in before, and it was small. A bed and a chair both cut into the wall. Though she almost passed out with fatigue on his arm, he gently helped her into bed. He had to duck his head under the cut out to make her comfortable. Just like in front of the bar, Jack found he could not help himself. Her eyes focused briefly enough to realize he was kissing her and before she was gone again she heard his voice distantly.

"That was for the smell."


	10. Bugger

**Bugger**

Jack Sparrow snores loudly. He has ever since his was a boy. Why should this matter? Because that was the sound that was in Gabrielle's ear. That was the sound that woke her up. She turned so fast that she knocked Jack out of the bed and onto the floor waking him up.

"Aye, a vast," Jack yelled then realized where he was and what had happened. "Bugger."

"What…how….why was you…how did I…" she couldn't complete a thought.

"Yes, I slept well how about you, love?"

She stopped trying to think and smiled. "Ah," Jack continued as he crawled back beside her. "I see you did too."

"You didn't…"

"No."

"But you could've…"

"Yes, but trust me, poppet, it is much more enjoyable if both members of the company know what is going on," he said, with a sudden stop when Gabrielle's mouth caught his.

"You taste good," she replied after they parted.

"Aye, as do you," he grinned before capturing her right back.

Something must have transferred between Jack and Gabrielle, because as they kissed each other deeper each time, voices started to cloud up his head. Gabrielle knew what they were saying, as she tried to ignore them.

"Don't listen," she gasped once Jack let go. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Breezy," he asked, wiping one tear that escaped.

"Just a moment longer," she almost crushed Jack to her. Gabrielle was granted exactly one moment before Jack could make out the voices in his head.

(_in both's heads) "This is it!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Smells like Apples! Aye we're here."_

_"Will, Miss Elizabeth, are you ready? Only God knows where Jack is in _

_there."_

They both parted knowing exactly what just transpired. Jack got off the bed, while Gabrielle wiped her face.

"Bugger," She said with a laugh. She got off the bed and when to the back of the room. She touched the wall to reveal an opening which she disappeared into. Jack did not follow her. He was still trying to figure out what just happened. When she returned, Jack turned to see in her hands his effects and his hat.

"Breezy?"

"You have been found, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack did not make a move for his personnel belongings; they seemed almost foreign to him. When he did not take them, Gabrielle proceeded to place them on his person, starting with his hat. Jack noticed she had the same emotionless face she had the first time he saw her. Once his effects were in their proper place, Gabrielle opened the door and Jack followed behind her. She stopped at certain point in the main corridor and Jack did the same.

"Go back the way you came, Jack Sparrow. And remember not to look back or you will lose your second chance." She stepped to face him and raised her thumb up to his forehead. He felt it create the slash on his forehead that was given to Timothy just the day before. Her emotionless face broke a moment. "Jack, I've done something terrible."

Jack grinned, "What, fallen in love with me." He didn't realize that his joke hit Gabrielle hard. "Well, I'll just have to come back and find you won't I."

Gabrielle smiled weakly. "Jack, you can't come back but once more, and when you do it will be to walk through the door."

"There must be…"

"They are almost here, Captain. Best not keep them waiting." Jack didn't know how to respond. "Remember, don't look back, Captain Sparrow. Always forward." she frowned.

Jack slipped behind her before moving forward. He kissed the back of her head and inhaled deeply. He then moved in front of her and walked back the way he came.

"Jack," Will yelled.

"Aye, Young William, It is me."

Gibbs joined in, "Captain! You are a sight! Can't help to think this should have been harder though." Elizabeth kept to the background of this.

Jack's mind whirled. "It isn't like you haven't seen be in years."

Elizabeth chimed in, "But Jack, We haven't."

------------------------------

(Author's note) No this isn't the end. POPPYCOCK! more to come!


	11. We have our heading

**We have our heading**

Jack did not like how things had changed since he was gone. First, he was saved with the help of Barbossa. Second, the sea was in a rage since Davy Jones was still looking for his heart. Third, it was now known that Beckett had the heart. The fourth, he dare not say what the fourth was.

"At least you have a ship, Jack," Will said.

"Aye," Jack said as they moved swiftly away from World's End,

"Doesn't seem right though," said Elizabeth. "Why would Barbossa give a his ship, and half the crew, taking the other half and electing to stay behind?"

They all silently contemplated this as, it was odd. Gibbs yelled, breaking every ones reverie.

"Do we have a heading, Captain?"

"Oh, right." Jack opened the compass, half expecting it to point back to the way they came. The needle spun, flirted with the idea of pointing to World's End, and then spun to the exact opposite way. Almost disappointed, Jack gave the crew direction.

Gabrielle watched Jack walk back the way he came. She remained there even after he had disappeared from her eyes.

"Do you know what you want, Gabrielle," ask a surly voice. It is very interesting what those who work with the dead or almost dead are allowed to do.

"Davy Jones. Ten years, and you picked to come here?"

He approached her. "I came looking for someone. Has a man by the name of Jack Sparrow arrived?"

She smirked. "Came, and was found." She said the absolute wrong thing because she found herself up against a wall of the cave, Davy Jones' claw clutching her neck.

"You mean, that lying, dirty, cheating pirate is back on the sea's and I've wasted my time on land here?"

"Looks like," she squeaked. "But maybe we could help each other."

Unable to reject a good beat, Davy was intrigued. He let her down gently. "I'm listening."

"I want out of here. I need a ship. I will help you find…"

"My heart."

It was worse then Gabrielle thought. "Yes, I will get you back that heart. In return give me three years to find what I want most in this world. If I don't, I will serve you on your ship a double sentence, to make up for that awful Sparrow."

"200 hundred years?" Gabrielle nodded. "And if you find what you want most?"

"You leave me and what I want alone. But you still have your heart. You win either way." Did I mention it is amazing what those who work with that dead can do? Davy Jones contemplated this.

"Did I mention I need a ship?"

"Aye, you mentioned it."

"Well, I'd like one ship in particular." She walked, almost in a Jack like manner, behind him and whispered in his ear. "A fast ship. Nye uncatchable. One with black sails."

Davy's head whipped around so fast that a some of his tentacles hit Gabrielle's face. He looked as if he didn't believe her, but her smirked told him otherwise.

"I give you three years to find what you want most in this world. If you succeed you stay out in the world. If you do not succeed 200 years of service on me ship. Either way I get my heart back?" Gabrielle nodded. She held out her hand and his tentacle slithered around it.

With her effects in hand she marched the long walk she barely remembered. It had been many years since she had walked into World's End, now she was walking out of her own accord. When she reached the opening, the light was amazing. She had forgotten what the sun looked like. Then she noticed at the edge of the rocks, a great black ship and people on said ship.

"HEY," she yelled as she scampered on board. "What the, THIS IS MY SHIP," she yelled at the crew, who looked at her funny. She was about to continue her yelling when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"And how do you expect to sail said ship on your own, lass," asked Barbossa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I apologize that I have not updated lately, teaching only lets me have the weekends to write.

Please review again, or for the first time if you are new!


	12. Take what you can

**I apologize for the tardyness of my update. The only way to make it up to you? TWO CHAPTERS!**

**Take what you can…**

Gabrielle knew Barbossa's exact reasoning for being here, but still it seemed too good to be true.

"Barbossa, this will be two of three if you help me," she said hopefully

"Why do you think I'm helping? The sooner I right my wrongs against Jack the better. Here." He handed her a box.

"What's this for?"

Barbossa laughed. "A gift, to help you find what you want." Gabrielle didn't know what to do with it. "It's a compass. Just think about what you want most, which, since I'm here I'm assuming is Sparrow and it will give us our heading." Gabrielle closed her eyes and thought hard about Jack. She made sure his image was burned in her brain. She heard the irritated sigh of Barbossa. Ignoring it she slowly opened her compass. It spun for a moment then stopped and did not budge. Barbossa leaned over her shoulder. "Good!" Barbossa then walked away, shouting orders on his way to the helm.

Gibbs couldn't believe their luck. Jack had happened upon a ship on his way to God knows where. A spec of good pirating, at last. Will and Elizabeth did not realize what was going on until Jack gave the orders for the cannons to fire.

"Please, Jack, can't your pirating wait till you drop us back at Port Royal," Elizabeth asked.

Jack smirked. "This coming from the girl who condemned Jack Sparrow to death? I think I will be making the decisions, love. You've grown soft since the last time I saw you."

Will glared at Elizabeth, "Besides, who said anything about going back to Port Royal?"

"What! Will, you must be joking!"

"Aye, you must be joking, William. Who said I'd keep you on," asked Jack. "Get ready to board," He yelled to the crew.

"Take what you can, give nothing back," they chanted back. As the crew prepared to board, Gibbs noticed Jack still at the helm.

"Ye be comin' as well, cap'n?" Jack didn't appear to hear him. "Will? Elizabeth?"

"Aye," said Will.

"What? We can't! We could be hanged!"

"We are already wanted for helping Jack, sentenced to death, need I remind you!" Elizabeth couldn't speak. Jack, was annoyed by the lover's quarrel. Will followed Gibbs onto the ship.

"You better make up with him soon, little Lizzie. Or else you'll be over board my ship faster then you can say 'I'm not sorry'". Elizabeth stormed to the other side of the ship, while Jack pulled out his compass.

"I know what I want, I know what I want," He opened up the compass and it spun around and around. "I want, I want, I want…" He closed his eyes pictured Breezy in his mind. When he opened the compass, it still pointed in the opposite direction of World's End. He sighed. Maybe pillaging the ship would make him feel better.


	13. We pillage and plunder

**We pillage and plunder**

Weeks had passed on the Black Pearl. Gabrielle wasn't sure what to do with herself. She had a cabin to herself, and, just as in World's End, people didn't bother her. She ate dinner with Barbossa every night and little conversation was had…until tonight.

"You can't just take me to him," She said, causing Barbossa to choke on his leg of lamb.

"What do you mean, lady?"

"I mean, you need to teach me to be a pirate."

Barbossa laughed. "And why would I do that, Gabrielle. Do you think that you could actually become a pirate?" When he realized she was serious he shook his head. "I don't think so. I'll not be teaching a lady to become a pirate, would be bad luck for my men."

Gabrielle hated this remark, knowing full well that it was her own fault sailors felt that way. Seeing her deep in thought Barbossa said, "I'll tell ye this, the next ship we come on, the next one we pillage," he looked like he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "You pilfer one thing, one and I will teach ye the ways of a pirate."

"Pilfer one thing?"

"Ay."

With that Gabrielle extended her hand. "I believe we have an accord."

The day came sooner then Gabrielle thought, for off in the distance, she saw a ship.

"Come on ye bloody, scabborrous dogs. Time to get what's rightfully ours to take," yelled Barbossa.

Gabrielle was scared and excited. She didn't know what to do. She ran to her cabin looking for anything that might work as a weapon. "Why did I never think about this I was younger. Oh right, because I was only thinking of saving my brother, I was young and naïve. Why the hell did I think I could do this."

"Changin' you mind, poppet," said Barbossa from behind her.

"Course not, just looking for something."

"Well if ye were looking for something to steal, you're on the wrong ship," Barbossa laughed, walking away. This infuriated Gabrielle, so, without finding a weapon, she made her way onto the ship.

She must have looked ridiculous in her dress. Sure it was plain cotton, but still, with the rest of the pirates who made it, she stuck out. The swords were flying; Gabrielle was dodging, looking for something, anything. It was then she spotted what she could easily take. The dead guy wouldn't need them anyway.

"Back aboard the Pearl, men," Babossa yelled. As quickly as the pirates had taken over the ship they left. As the pirates relished what they all taken, Gabrielle walked confidently, although a bit awkwardly, up to Barbossa.

"So when do we begin," she asked. He looked up seeing her, not in a dress, but boots, baggy pants, a shirt, and a sword.

"Are ye telling me, you had enough time over there to take a man's clothes and sword, change, and get back over here?"

"Aye," she said folding her arms in front of her.

Barbossa drew his sword. "Well, let's begin."

----

Thanks for all who have reviewed. It really means a lot. and I hope you continue to enjoy this!


End file.
